Under Brightened Skies
by Sesshomaru-Sara
Summary: Confusion? I've never been touched like this. [KisaIta MM Yaoi Itachi Pov Slight Kisame PoV Crossdressing!]


"...It's raining, huh?"

I glanced over at my partner staring at the sobbing sky. The enormous and indigenous leaf we were sheltered under trickled down some rain onto his nose, letting it roll down his blue flesh. I sighed quietly as the pitter-patter became only that much louder, and the musty dirt smelled heavy on the gust.

"...Yeah."

It wasn't silence that beheld us; Anything but. My ears rang with the rainfall and thunder. Telling from my partner, his burly voice counting from the last lightning to the newest thunder, I knew the storm was going to last quite a while. My painted toes poking out from my sandals were wet, and I shook them lightly from under me. Kisame began to whistle a familiar melody, and I glanced over at him once again.

"...Where to?" I asked. His beady eyes shifted to me, and his razors doubled over in a jagged grin.

"...Nowhere," he answered. I frowned, and he chuckled.

"Wherever it is you want to stay," he cleared his throat, "Your _majesty_."

As I began a growled protest, the dusty winds blew forth and away our giant leaf. Kisame seemed unfazed. I wasn't surprised in the least, seeing as he has gills and the other manners of a sea dwelling creature. I quickly sheltered my head with my arms, but wasn't much help. I was drenched. I glared over at Kisame with glowing red eyes, and he only shrugged.

"...Can't say much to you, kid," he said casually, "I can't control the weather."

I sneered and started to trudge off with squelching shoes. He followed closely; sticking his tongue out from behind crooked dangerous teeth to taste my miserable fate. I spat on the ground and tried to make the best of the situation. I curled into my cloak, but it just made me feel heavy and colder. Uchihas were known for their weakness to weather, and just because Sasuke claims to not be related to me doesn't make the brat truthful. I flinched in surprise when I felt Kisame throw his cloak over my head. Lifting it up to see him, he stood lazily behind me with his arms crossed behind his head, toned muscles showing through the purple fishnet shirt. He blew into the cold air with a puff of white.

"...Don't need it," he said, "I know how you are."

I nodded stiffly after a moment and continued only quicker. His large cloak surrounded my whole body, and I doubt he noticed my eyes over him.

---

"...This?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, walking forward into the lobby. I stopped when I realized he wasn't following.

"What is it?" He shifted in the muddy street and scratched his head.

"...I can only assume you feel normal, but I can't say the same for me."

After a moment, I realized what he meant and nodded.

"Meet me up, then?" he nodded, and shot off toward the roof. I watched him, but as it was still raining, my eyes blurred easily. I strolled into the lobby, taking the cloak from over my head, and asked for a two-person room. The clerk wished me well on my stay and gave me my keys: Third floor, room 47. I took off towards the stairs and to my room, bursting through the door to look around quickly.

Tap, tap, tap.

My eyes shot over to the window. The blue man's sharp talons scraped and poked at the glass, grinning lips foolish. I opened the window swiftly, and he somehow managed his enormous build through the pane, shaking off a little onto the carpet. I came to the bathroom and threw a towel at his smile.

"...Why can't you just henge or something?" I inquired. He roughed his navy blue hair up and shrugged.

"Too troublesome."

I huffed and closed the bathroom door. Showers washed away my ever-growing sickness. I peeled off my clothes and tossed them into the sink to drain out the rain. I shivered as my naked skin met frosty air and quickly pulled myself under the burning showerhead's torrent. After a few seconds of searing away the cold, I looked around for soap. There wasn't any in the shower, so slipping open the sliding glass door, I glanced around the counters. A few bars of complimentary soaps lay delicately placed over a hand towel near the sink. I snarled to myself; Getting out of the shower only meant I would be cold again. But I sighed in defeat, stepping onto the soft rug, soaking it in my footsteps. Before I could even reach over the counter to get it, fingers barely making it to the bar, the door opened.

"I forgot to ask if...Whoa."

Neither of us made a move. At first, he was staring into my eyes, trying to keep his gaze above the bellybutton. But slowly, oh, ever so slowly, his beady black eyes snaked their way down my body to end at the place of interest. His blue face turned a bit purple, and at that, mine bled out in embarrassment. He gave a quiet hum before clicking the door shut.

And there I was: naked, cold, wet, and now, no longer unseen. He had seen me naked. And no one, since my blasted birth, had done that. Feeling the anger fester, my red face matched the color of my eyes as I slammed my foot straight through the door. Forget the shower.

---

I really tried not to make it seem bad. Really, I didn't! I knew he was taking a shower, but I thought he'd, well, be _in _the shower. As I tried not to laugh or do anything to upset him, I merely hummed an apology and closed the door, practically dashing to the other side of the room soundlessly. If I knew Itachi, and oh fuck if I didn't, he was about to destroy the closest thing. I withheld my laughter as I saw his bare foot come crashing through the door, splinters bursting out everywhere as he gave a loud curse promising death. I was glad I wasn't in firing distance.

---

"You're paying for it."

Kisame's eyeballs practically rolled from their sockets, strong jaw dropped.

"You're the one who broke the fucking door!"

I gave him a warning glare, but he only growled a 'forget you'. And so we continued the trek.

"...I hate being a diplomat," he groaned, sagging his shoulders as we walked at a slow pace. I didn't acknowledge him. Our mission was one of little importance to ourselves, but of Sir Leader's own reckless needs. We were traveling to Konoha to meet with another organization over treaties and alliances. Sir Leader was too busy "holding down the fort", so he sent his best team. As representatives, we were expected to be proper and poised, and Kisame was anything but, at the moment, if at all times. He huffed loudly to the side as I turned to observe him.

"...What? Why are you staring at me?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. I turned away quickly and chided myself.

"As one representing Akatsuki, you're doing a hideous job."

He growled but I pressed on, finding myself unable to stop looking his way. He noticed again, and I felt caught.

"Like what you see?" he purred. I gave him a horrified gaze and swished around, going just that much quicker. His hearty chuckle shook my eardrums.

"Still ticked about the shower?"

I knew I had snapped as I jolted around to face him, a fist up to his cheek. I flared my Sharingan, and he quieted in surrender.

"...What you did was demeaning and offensive, not to mention violating. I can only assume you're fine being in a situation like that, but I have never had anyone's eyes on my body save my birth mother and myself, if even that. Don't think I'll let this go."

He blinked as I slowly let myself down, turning and stalking off, not caring if he was following or not.

"Don't you think you're blowing this way out of proportion?" he cried out after me. I snarled, fists clenching still.

"I'm practically not a virgin, because of you! Yet you still have the gall to-"

"Not a virgin! All I did was look at you! You sniveling little brat, you probably don't even understand that word's meani-"

It was my turn to interrupt, and indeed I did. A kiss can settle any score, silence any bout. I found that out quickly. I had to stand on my tips of my toes to even reach his mouth, arms slung over his shoulders and locked behind his neck. My rosy lips moved across his cerulean ones, but he made no move to stop me, or even enjoy it. Disappointment rang through me like church bells, and with a pop, I unlatched myself, harsh breath escaping me. I looked him over silently, his unmoving features telling of indifference. I ever so slowly let myself down from my tiptoes, sliding my arms off him. Stupid, stupid man; don't start something you won't finish. With an angry shove to his broad chest, I rushed away toward the village faster than the White Fang of Konoha himself, not caring for the man now calling after me. So this kiss settled the attack, but only made matters otherwise worse. Forget relations.

---

"...Leader-san informed us that there were to be _two _representatives." I bowed lightly as I handed the middle-aged man one of the treaties. Eyes focused on the ground, I tried not to make any facial expressions.

"...I deemed my partner unqualified for the position, and has been exempt until his performance quality heightens."

"Good man," he appraised, black calm eyes roving over the treaties agreements. He nodded after a moment and signed it quickly. He handed me my own treaty, and I finally stood from my obeisance to sign it. As the council member, my signature was valid, and in this sense, informed one of Sir Leader's idleness. Was he no leader as to sign his own treaties?

"I believe everything is in order. Uchiha-kun, your organization's current residence is in the Sand, correct?"

I gave an affirmative nod, hands behind my back in posture. "Yes, Haguri-sama."

"Than the journey was...?"

"Three and a half days, sir."

His wrinkled face lit up in a smile. I tried not to think of it badly.

"It just so happens that there is a celebration in the town square, this night. It would honor us if you joined."

I stifled myself, trying not to make of an excuse. It was obvious that I had no other missions reserved for me, my journey would take many a days, and giving it as an 'honor' meant my absence would reflect badly on Akatsuki. Unwillingly, I nodded my head solemnly.

"...What is the occasion, sir?"

"Wishes for a healthy and plentiful summer. In the states, I believe it is considered their 'independence day'."

"...And the dress?"

"…Kimono, if not yukata. Please join us at sundown. We will be waiting!"

I bowed lowly again as Haguri-sama left with his underlings, all of them chattering lively and taking their last glances at me. Wicked smiles danced over their lips, and I couldn't help but notice the lecherous implications. Finally out of sight, I let out an angry growl and ran a shaky frustrated hand through my hair. I wasn't exactly planning on being a walking dress-up doll for perverts to ogle. Nor was I planning on shopping.

---

It being the day of the festival, the regular vendors were teeming with life and bargains. I groaned, peeking around the shops. I had indeed brought enough money for anything I desired, but I was reluctant to spend any of it at all. Shifting through the silks, my eyes held no prize for any of the designs or the colors. I wasn't usually picky about my clothing, mainly because you had two choices at Akatsuki: Purple, or black. Even after the fact of our organization's title, we were not allowed to wear any red besides the lining of our cloaks. I wasn't fond of the color anyway, as much as it wasn't expected of me. I was just about ready to give up my search.

But there it was, at the very end of the rack. The kimono that was angelic to my never fooled eyes. The deep navy color shimmered like scales in the sweltering afternoon sun, and white curls erupted from the bottom hem after two playful koi. As I ran my fingers over it, it sent shivers through my nerves. After a few more seconds of admiring it, I frowned at the resemblance. I was almost tempted to throw it to the ground and stomp the perfection out of it. But the more I realized its relevance, the more I seemed to fall for it. I held it to myself, letting thoughts drift through me carelessly. That stupid man would have liked it, I'm sure. With that, I bought it without hesitation, heading over to my new hotel room.

---

"So glad you could join, Uchiha-kun! My, do you look attractive on this night!"

Nervously pulling down on the back of the kimono, I hadn't realized it's actual size until too late. It was short: Dangerously so. I had carefully bandaged my shins with the shinobi strips and was held up with blue fabric. My hair was positioned high atop my head in a loose bun with glittering blue chopsticks keeping it up. When I had observed myself in the mirror before leaving the hotel, I thought I really did look like a doll. I felt an enormous wave of shame wash over me, as I looked at myself over and over again, thinking that I was doing this for the alliance. If I was going to subject myself to lecherous old coots, I should at least do it looking as feminine as possible. I was to submit to their desires, as long as it meant well for Akatsuki.

I tried to smile sweetly, but I was not accustomed to such trivial things. I realized I could not bow in this kimono without a pervert sliding around me for a view. So, with humiliation and a huge loss of dignity, I curtsied.

"...Good evening, Haguri-sama," I purred softly. God, if this was for not, I was ready for a kunai to my throat. He smiled and held out his hand. I took it with a slight hesitation, pulling at the kimono again.

"Don't be so nervous, Uchiha-kun. I know you don't like dressing like this, but it pleases me to know your willingness to delight and your loyalty to your organization for accepting our outrageous orders."

I let out a quiet laugh. "Thank you, Haguri-sama. I am very anxious of this event, and if you wish for my presence, I'm happy to oblige, even if I am to wear such things."

"Ah, that's quite good of you!" he chuckled, "My men will enjoy your company as much as I hope to!"

I tensed a little, but let it slide as I followed him in is entertainment. I hoped it wouldn't be a long night.

---

-And just as luck would have it, it was. And just as much as I despised it all, it just kept getting worse by the millisecond.

"Come on, baby. Give me a show!"

"Flash on over here, sweetheart!"

"How much, sugar?"

I held to Haguri-sama tightly, scowling and dreading myself. I would have thought they'd recognize me as a man, but apparently not. I was only 14, and being a little short for my age, I could easily pass as a young lady with my long hair and skinny frame. Haguri-sama smiled a wrinkled smile and scolded his men lightly. I felt only slightly relieved.

"Don't worry, Uchiha-kun, I'll make sure it doesn't get out of hand."

I let out a tense breath, looking to Haguri-sama with a weary smile.

"...Thank you, si-"

No.

No, no, no, nononononono.

"...Literally," he whispered. I froze, arms raised on shivering instinct. I gulped quietly, trying to hide the trembles starting up in my back.

"...I...U-um..." I tried to get out, but all I could feel was the wrinkled hand sliding under the kimono hem and up to my ass. I tried not to choke in my distress and punch him, but his fingers added pressure, and I let myself be known. "...Please re...Remove your hand, Haguri-sama."

"Shhhhhhhhh, little Uchiha-kun," he purred, gliding under a tree hidden in the night's ever growing shadows slowly and nearly unnoticed to me. But when my back pressed against the trunk, I unfortunately let a gasp out. He smiled again, and I closed my eyes, trying not to think of the hands still roaming own south.

"...This will benefit your organization," he hushed into my ear, crackled voice droning. I let out another choking noise when I felt his hands grope harshly. I squirmed; just about ready to sock him in the face when he thought he was getting it good.

"-He doesn't love Akatsuki _that _much."

I tensed and flattened against the tree as he came crashing down from the branches and kicked Haguri-sama back into the festival grounds. Haguri-sama was retrieved by his men, with snarls promising broken alliances as the carried him away. He turned to me as he was sure they were gone, beady eyes glistening in the fires of the festival lanterns, and teeth pearly in the moon. I was practically gasping for air, my panting was so sharp. I had never undergone so much harassment in one day, and never had I been touched so intimately. The feeling was still stinging in me, as I looked up at the stupid man, with his blue tones that made me lust for the very color. The strange gut-wrenching need in me flared unbearably as he stepped closer, head tilting and turning to look me over.

"...You okay, kid?" he asked, eyes roving. I let out another strained pant, and crooking a finger, I asked him to come hither. He did, leaning into me, like he expected there to be a secret in his ear. But no, this feeling was nothing of a secret. I wanted it to be screamed in their wretched faces.

I jerked my arms out around his neck, as he leaned down to my height, and crushed him to my lips, arching into him nearly impossible pertaining to anatomy. He fell a little off guard, palms pressed to the tree behind my head to keep it close without toppling over me. This feeling in my stomach made me queasy, and I was searching desperately for a cure. Kisame's mouth seemed to be doing the trick.

"**AND NOW! WISHING AN EVENTFUL AND HAPPY SUMMER, WE GIVE YOU OUR SPECTACULAR SKY SHOW!**"

As I heard the speakers screech, I felt his tongue in my mouth, teeth rattling against teeth; my knees buckled under me at the feeling. His knee was slowly pressing in-between my thighs, and I finally thought it wise to take a proper breath. Blowing the cold used oxygen in his face, he grinned as his forehead pressed to mine.

"...I like the kimono."

I nearly had a heart attack when the first big bang of fireworks attacked my eardrums, and the sky lit with red glows. Kisame stared up at it for a few seconds before returning his attention to me. A few more big bangs, and more colors assaulted the black night sky. I tried to slow my heartbeat, but to no avail. I glanced up at him, clutching the front of the kimono.

"...I'm not going to say it reminds me of you," I whispered after another bang, "Because it doesn't."

His grin only seemed to get bigger, leaning to my lips and a kiss so light; it was of a ghost's.

"Of course not," he said, "Because nothing so beautiful could ever come from me."

I yanked him down, just as another few bangs gave way to a sparkling night.

"Don't you dare lie to me," I growled quietly as I kissed him once again. He gave me a hearty chuckle, and the vibrations made me moan. He ran big blue callous hands through my silky raven tendrils. I closed my eyes and let out a pleased whimper.

"...I'll try not to," he purred, brushing fingers through over and over again, still kissing me like if we didn't do it right then and there, we'd never get another chance. I smiled into him, just as the biggest batch of bangs fired up, lighting the heavens like it was daytime. The crowd cheered and screamed, and all we had to cheer for was this...New found need.

"Woo-hoo," Kisame applauded, pressing against me all the more as our shadows returned slowly, and we could once again be hidden by midnight.

I was not complaining.


End file.
